Growing up as a Malfoy
by HOGWARTS HOUSE
Summary: Harry is abandoned and found by the Malfoys. He is than tooken in by them. will contain slash later on. it was a challenge given to me. read challenge inside
1. Ch 1 abandonment & new family

"Harry, come here." The young boy outside heard his Aunt Petunia and couldn't believe it. She had called him by his name. It's always been Boy or Freak before. Maybe today was the start of a new era. Young Harry went running in right away.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia?" He asked hope evident in his small voice. He was for a three year old or his birthday was yesterday, quiet. He didn't talk unless talked too. He was also small for his age. Height and weight wise.

Petunia Dursley looked at her three year old nephew and noted how he looked like her sister in small ways. She noticed the bruises Vernon and Dudley had left when he burnt supper yesterday. Seeing those she knew he wouldn't survive here. She decided to get him out. That away he had a chance to survive and she got to keep her small family.

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked nervously. She looked at him and smiled.

"Would you like to go to the park?" Petunia asked as she bent to his level. She watched as his face lit up. He never got to go to the park.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia."

"Go get ready than. Oh and Harry grab your blanket too." She smiled as she saw her sister's eyes light up in Harry's face. Contrary to popular belief she loved her sister. She just hated magic and the fact that she didn't and couldn't have it.

"Ready Aunt Petunia." She looked at him and smiled. He was wearing his best used clothes, three sizes too big , she noted and laughed when she saw he had tried to tame his jet blank hair by piling it down with water.

"Call me Aunt Tuney tonight Harry. It's what your mother used to call me."

"BOY…" Harry jumped at Vernon's voice. He went running to see what he needed. "YOU WORTHLESS FREAK. YOU CAN NEVER DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" Petunia when she heard this went running into the living room.

"Vernon, put Harry down." Her husband looked at her like she had lost her mind, "I'll explain later."

"Aunt Petunia." Harry began to be interrupted by her.

"I told you Harry, Aunt Tuney." She smiled at his confusion and held out her hand, "Come along now." It took two hours to get to the park.

Once Harry got out of the car he took off at Petunia Dursley's encouragement. As she watched her nephew she began to cry. She watched him for half an hour remembering her sister. Lily how she missed her at times. After that half an hour she got up and left. Harry saw her and knew that she wasn't' coming back. He was now officially alone in the world.

"Blanket, it's just us now. Aunt Tuney left us. I'll take care of us though. I promise."

***nearly two months later***

Near eight o'clock Harry headed back toward the park. He had a good meal tonight: half eaten sandwich and half a snickers he had found in the trash about a block away. It was from yesterdays trash but still was good. He felt sleepily and didn't notice until it was to late that someone else was there.

A family of blonds were still there. There was a boy about his age though he looked years older. If only I ate right Harry thought right before he was pointed out.

"Mommy where's that boy's parents?" The boy asked and pointed. Narcissa Malfoy looked at her son Draco than where he was pointing. The boy looked like a deer caught in the headlights as muggles would say. She pointed him out to Lucius.

"Stay here Draco," Lucius said. He headed toward the black haired boy. Noticing as he got closer that he was tan and it hid bruises that were healing slowly if at all. His green eyes were wide and he was clutching a ragged blanket. Not the best brought up kid around. In short he was the opposite of the blond family.

"Hello, kiddo. My name is Lucius. Can you say that?" The kid looked nervous.

"Lu…Luwi." He kept trying and his face scrunched up in concentration. Lucius smiled at the kid's attempts. It was better than most.

"Call me Lu instead. How old are you?"

"Three and two months and a day." Harry stated this proudly. He was younger than Draco by a few months. "Why is your hair long? Aunty says only punks have long hair." At this the blond man's; who we now know is Lucius, started laughing. The kid had guts not most would say that to him. A twinkle appeared in his grayish silver eyes as he answered.

"Maybe it is here. I wouldn't know but where I'm from it's a symbol of your wealth or your family's wealth. Where are your parents?"

"They are dead. Aunt Tuney left me here about two months ago. I've been taking good care of myself." He explained to the man. Just as he finished this he heard a gasp behind the man. Harry looked up to see the boy and a blond woman behind them.

"Lucius." He knew what she wanted and he wanted it to. With a sigh he looked at the kid again.

"Would you like to come home with us? We'd adopt you. Draco would be your brother we'd be your parents and you'd be our son in all the ways that matter." He watched as Harry's eyes lit up.

"Yes I'm Harry by the way. You also have to get Aunt Tuney to sign off." As Harry was telling them this papers appeared in the man's hands.

"Where does she live?"

"Number four private drive in Surrey. Its about two hours away. Well that's what one couple said that I overheard. Two hours later Harry and the family of three stood out side of number four.

A sneer appeared on Lucius face as he knocked. A fat walrus of a man appeared and what resembled a baby whale behind him. Also about the same age. His sneer became more pronounced. Filthy muggles. "Is Tuney" he arched a brow at the woman's name "here?"

"No one's here by that name." As the walrus was saying this he tried to shut the door. Lucius temper was nearing the end.

"Petunia Dursley." He heard in a quiet voice so he repeated the name. The walrus jerked the door open. With a gruff they were invited inside into the foyer.

"Petunia dear, some punk is here asking for you." Vernon Dursley stated as he headed toward the kitchen. Petunia Dursley appeared a few minutes later.

"Yes?" She asked the man. Lucius gave her the once over before shoving the papers at her. Tunia looked down and saw adoption papers. She made no move toward them.

"Sign these please. We'd love to adopt your nephew." Petunia looked around and spotted Harry with them. Without another word she signed them.

"What they want?" Vernon Dursley asked as he reappeared.

"They are adopting Harry."

"Good Riddance to the Freak." He said a smile appearing on his face.

"What do you mean Freak?" Lucius asked at this statement.

"You already have him. So we'll tell you. That boy is unnatural. He is ..magical" Vernon spat this last word like a curse. Lucius and Narcissa smiled at this. Without another word to the Dursleys the family that now consisted of four left.


	2. Ch 2 party

**CHALLENGE: ****It start out with Harry meets the Malfoy's at the park. When the Malfoy's seehow neglected Harry is by his relatives, they take Harry home after he isabandoned by the Dursleys at the park. **

**They soon learn about Harry's abuse at the Dursleys(mostly emotional abuse, but a bit of physical)and blood-adopt him. Harry grows up being Draco's adoptive brother. Harry and Draco grow up being much closer than brothers should be. Contains DracoXHarry SLASH LEMON INCEST **

**btw Harry gets blood adopted so his appearance changes so he has amixture of the Malfoy looks but mostly the blacks: Neater black hair that isslightly longer, same eyes as Draco(silver), slightly taller, and he has a faircompletion. **

**Side pairings: SiriusXRemus(they are friend of the Malfoy's in hisand Sirius isn't in jail), the rest Blaise, Pansy, and Theo are Harry's newfriend since childhood but they should all be in pairings later(though this issomething you can ponder about). **

**And there should be a time-leap after Harry is adopted to before he turns eleven and you should talk about what has happened so far because of the adoption and you should continue from there.**

**You should make it so that before Harry goes to school, they learn Harry is aparseltongue.**

**AUTHOR NOTE: ****I'm not sure how good this story will be. Please read and review and all that good junk. Oh there is also no boy who lived in this story. His parents didn't die from Voldermont. It'll be explained later**

_**This will be what pt looks like.**_

**DISCLAMIER:**** I own everything you don't recognize. I tried to convince people I'm J.K Rowling's other half. It didn't work so all that you do recognize belongs to her.**

**STORY TIME NOW YAY YAY YAY YAY**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**ABOUT TWO YEARS LATER**

"**Come on Draco. They'll be here any minute. Do you have a fantasy that you want them to see you in your boxers?" Harry hollered into a room. The room was hosting his adoptive brother at the moment trying to figure out what to wear.**

"**No! I don't know what to wear. I'm five now. I got to look mature at parties." The blond stated in all seriousness. Harry went in to help him chose. Tomorrow was his fifth birthday but they were having his party today. As he went through the closet he let his mind wander.**

**Since his coming to live with the Malfoys his life had improved greatly. He found out that he wasn't a freak. He was a wizard. They researched and found out how his birth parents died for him. The best part was that no one could take him away. The had adopted him in both worlds. He didn't have to clean for food or anything. House-elves took care of all of that. His confidence had soared and he knew that they were fast becoming everything to him. Well besides blanket, but he wouldn't tell them he compared them to blanket. They wouldn't understand.**

"**How about this one?" Harry asked pulling a robe out of the closet. It was similar to the one he was wearing. He was wearing a silver robe with green trimmings that matched his eyes. The robe he pulled out for Draco was green with silver trimmings. Both of the robes had one thing in common. A gigantic snake adorned them.**

**`"Perfect. I was just thinking of that one." Draco said in all honesty. Since Harry had came here he was his best friend. Draco loved his parents. He also loved Harry. As he thought this he looked at him. He knew something was wrong with him. He never once thought a girl was pretty. Yet he thought Harry was perfect. A beautiful creature. He knew nothing of the sort was the matter with Harry. Harry's tan had completely disappeared since he came home with them. He was now pale but not as pale as Draco. His hair had grown and if possible got darker. Though it wasn't as dark as Aunt Bella's or Uncle Siri's (a/n yeah Sirius) hair. His hair now framed his eyes. Draco loved Harry's eyes. The robes Harry had on enhanced his beauty. He still was small for his age. He probably always would be. As Draco started to look away Harry noticed his inspection.**

"**Is something wrong Dray?"**

"**Nope. Everything is perfect. Mom and dad will be pleased we picked out our own robes."**

"**We always do silly!"**

"**Well this is the first time for something important." Draco said as an attempt to win the argument.**

**_________________________________________________________**

**As the guest began to arrive Narcissa thought she would go see where the boys were at.**

"**Dobby. Dobby come here."**

"**Yes the mistress called?"**

"**Have you see Harry or Draco?" Narcissa asked the house-elf.**

"**They haven't came down yet. Do you want Dobby to go get them?"**

"**No I will." With that she headed upstairs to Draco's room. That was where they always were. Her two sons were close. They didn't have the sibling rivalry going on between them.**

"**Dragon. Harry. The guest." She stopped upon seeing her two sons. They were asleep on Draco's bed. Her smile got bigger when she saw that the roes were similar. She should have figured. They always picked similar clothing to wear. "Hey you two can mommy join?" At this they started to stir.**

"**Hello, mother." Draco said upon seeing her. Harry sat up and punched him. "Hey what was that for?" Draco looked at his brother in surprise.**

"**It's mommy when there is no one else around." Harry stated huffily to his brother. Narcissa couldn't help it and burst out laughing at this.**

"**Well my little Dragon and my little defending Knight the guest are arriving." At hearing this they jumped up and smoothed their robes. "Come along now." The three reached downstairs as another guest arrived.**

"**Look Draco. It's Pansy, Greg, and Vince. Oh and Blay just arrived. Let's go say hi." Draco laughed at the nicknames given to their friends and the boys were off to say hi. As they left their mothers side it was taken by Lucius.**

"**Hey Love. What's wrong?" She ignored this and kept looking at the boys. The were so different but they were the best of friends. She knew deep in her heart that when time came for it they would be involved romantically.**

"**I want to blood adopt him Lu." She answered her husband as she turned to look at him.**

"**So do I. How about we do it tonight? It can be a present."**

"**I'd prefer to do it at the party. Yet I know it'll take energy from him. So I guess that would be best." As she finished her sentence screams were heard coming from over by the kids. Not thinking anything of it they started talking to the other parents.**

"**Blaise be careful. You to Harry." Pansy was heard yelling over the screams.**

"**Don't worry. It should go away. I don't think it's poisonous. At Gregory Goyle's words all the guest headed over that away. A gigantic snake. Lucius paled when he saw how close it was to Harry. It didn't seem to bother the boy. In fact instead of being nervous he was looking at the snake in interest.**

"**Ah so this is where everyone is?" Everyone heard the voice but no one looked away from the possible disaster. No one spoke. Than suddenly Bella's voice could be heard.**

"**My lord, can you please get rid of it? I don't want my Harry hurt." Narcissa was the only one who knew what these words meant. Bella wanted kids but couldn't have them. Thus Cissa's kids were in away Bella's. none of the adults were surprised as the snake started to hiss and Harry still didn't move.**

"_**I'll eat this human child. He is chubby enough to last me for a few days. The other one is looking at me weird."**_

"_**You'll do no such thing. That's my friend you just threatened. Now go away. You are scaring my guests"**_

"_**A parseltongue. Of course young master. I'll listen to your words."**_

**With that said the snake slithered off. Hopefully it wouldn't run into Nagini. She didn't take well to other snakes. All the children just stared at Harry. He spoke the language of their parents boss. The parents however were looking at the snake and their said boss.**

"**Thank you my lord." Bella stated this as soon as she got her voice back. The Dark Lord just looked at her. Could the servant who claimed to be his most devoted really be that slow?**

"**I did not do it. The young one there did. You were all looking at me as it happened." With that said he looked at Harry. "**_**You boy what did you say to it?"**_** Harry understood what his dad's boss asked him but he was unsure if he should answer. It was apparent no one else understood the Lord so Harry answered.**

"_**I told it not to eat Blaise. It said it was going to. I told it to go away. It was ruining my party and scaring my guests."**_

"**See Bella, it was this child who ran the snake off. Lucius I'll need to speak to you."**

"**Of course my Lord. Well lets get this party started again. Parents and other grown ups drinks are available in the living room. Kid's there are brooms outside. Be careful. Lesdoy and Dobby will also be out side keeping an eye on you guys." With that said the kids cheered and rushed off. The rest of the party followed Narcissa to the living room for drinks before they also went outside.**

"**My Lord do you wish to talk now? We can go into my study."**

"**Yes that would be nice." With that the two man headed toward the study to have their talk.**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Lucius waited for his Lord to sit first. He followed and bowed before sitting down in front of him in a black leather chair.**

"**My Lord I think I may know what it is you want to talk about. Narcissa and I had no clue, none whatsoever that Harry was a parsel mouth. This has been the first time that he has ever been around snakes."**

"**Yes. That was what I wanted to talk about. Now I want you to figure out how he can. You know as well as I do that only Salazar's descendants have the power to talk to snakes." With that said the Dark Lord swept out of the study and went to get a drink. Lucius followed not to far behind. This was an unexpected development.**

**A/N THANKS EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER TOO. IF ANYONE SEES ANYTHING I MESSED UP ON HERE PLEASE LET ME KNOW. **

**3 HOGWARTS HOUSE 3**


	3. Ch 3 blood adoption

**Chapter three: blood adoption**

**AUTHOR NOTE: ****I'm not sure how good this story will be. Please read and review and all that good junk. Oh there is also no boy who lived in this story. His parents didn't die from Voldermont. It'll be explained later**

**DISCLAMIER:**** I own everything you don't recognize. I tried to convince people I'm J.K Rowling's other half. It didn't work so all that you do recognize belongs to her.**

**______________________________________________________________________**

As the guest were leaving at the end of the party Lucius allowed a smile to grace his lips. This lone smile caused a domino reaction. Harry who was next to him saw his smile and one soon graced his face as well. Draco who only looked at Harry through the entire party grinned at his smile. Narcissa who came upon all of them smiling smiled and took her spot. So as the guest were leaving they saw four very good looking people who were smiling. Who can resist that? Well none of the guest could, so they smiled.

"Lucius can we do it now, please?" Narcissa asked her husband as soon as the last guest ahd left.

"Mom, eww no!" Draco screamed and covered his eyes. She was confused for a moment at her son's reaction as Harry looked at him and let out a giggle. How did Draco… than it hit her. He thought they were talking about making out. The boys had come upon her and Lucius making out once. Was that what her little Dragon meant?

"Not that silly. As you two know, we've adopted Harry in both worlds. Now we want to blood adopt him. Would that be agreeable to the both of you?"

Draco turned and looked at Harry. The boy was his best friend in everyway. He often times knew him more than he knew himself. He did want Harry blood adopted but he didn't want him hurt. He looked at his parents than narrowed his eyes.

"Will it hurt him?"

"It'll drain him of some energy. It might also change some of his looks too." Lucius replied thoughtfully as he looked at the two boys.

"Well, than. Yes, mother it is agreeable to me. I just don't want anything to ever hurt Harry. Ever!" Draco told her with passion.

"Thank you Dragon for your intake. Little Knight what about you?" She looked at Harry and hoped that he would agree.

"I'd like that mommy." Harry said. He was every bit thoughtful as his dad. Their subjects not to far apart many would be surprised to learn

"Alright than. My three boys need to follow me upstairs." Narcissa looked at the three top most important man in her life and than headed upstairs. She didn't look back she knew they would follow and they didn't disappoint her. She led them to a room covered in green and silver. It was a replica of the Slytherin room. Right down to the silk sheets. That was after all where she and Lucius met and fell in love. It was also where she conceived Draco. So they decorated a room to that part of their lives.

"Hold on. I'll be right back." Harry called out and raced off to his room. He found what he was looking for and told all about the blood adoption. He took it and headed off to where he left his family.

When he got back there they looked at him. It was not to often they saw this part of him. He looked up at them with a blush gracing his cheeks. Most would assume it was embarrassment only the three people looking at him knew the strength within him for him to do something of this magnitude. Lucius looked at his son then sat on his knees and pulled out a dagger. The other three soon followed suit.

"This might hurt a little you three, okay?" He waited until he got a nod from all three of them than made similar slashes in both of all of their palms. "Everyone needs to clasp hands. I'll go first than Narcissa than Draco."

"Okay that will work. Harry you'll go last and just accept it okay?" Lucius looked at is wife. He had forgotten that part. Lucius waited for a nod before he started.

"Harry with this blood adoption I claim you as my son. I'll raise you the best I can. I'll show support and understanding. I'll chase away your nightmares and fears. You can always call on me. My son once called Harry James Potter. Now be called Harry James Potter my son" As he finished a glow appeared around him and than links appeared.

"Harry with this blood adoption I claim you as my son. I'll raise you the best I can. I'll show you support and understanding. I'll calm your fears and take care of you when you are sick. My son. Mine. My son once known as Harry James Potter. Now be called Harry James Potter my son. When people ask let us claim you s ours. As she finished another glow of another color appeared. The links that came with hers linked with the one's of Lucius's proclamation

"Harry, with this blood adoption I claim you as my brother, my friend, my everything. I'll always be there for you and protect you. At the price of my own life if I must. Harry James Potter. Mine." Draco's was more than different from his parents. He ignored the glow and links and instead concentrated on Draco's wording.

"Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco with this blood adoption I accept. I will do all in my power to make you all happy and safe. I'll do my best to make this family proud and be true to all of you." With a smile at them Harry finished. Once again a glow and links appeared. The four different glows as they watched swirled together into one and disappeared into Harry. The watched in horror as the links elongated and went around their wrists. They didn't sink in instead they faded away. The family sighed in relief.

"It's over." Lucius said. They all dropped hands finally tired. Harry more so because he felt sick. At Draco's look of horror he stated quickly " His looks are about to change.

That's when it happened. Harry's hair darkened and grew. Now it was down to his shoulders. They noticed that it had straightened out. Now he could compete against Sirius Black's looks. His skin lit up with light than faded so that it was as pale as Narcissas' skin. She was paler than the two blond boys. Draco noticed with disappointment that Harry's eyes were beginning to change color. No longer were they A.K green like daddy always called them. They turned silver with green rimmed around them and green specks in them. (a/n I couldn't bare to change them completely. Sorry to disappoint anyone who wanted them pure silver.) Lastly he grew a few inches but he still didn't quite reach Draco's shoulders.

"It's over now. Sleep Harry. Your core needs to replenish its energy." At his mothers words he clenched his object close to him and went to sleep.

________________________________________________________________________

"Draco." At hearing this Draco went over to where Harry slept. Seeing that he was still asleep he crawled in and hugged him.

"I love you Harry. I always have." Draco stated this and than went to get up. Harry grabbed his hand. Draco thinking he had woken up looked and smiled to see he was still asleep. His smile grew when Harry put his hand over his heart and hugged it closer.

"Draco. Do you know what your wording during that did?" Narcissa asked her son worrying. She noticed he was in bed with Harry and smiled at the two.

"Yes, mommy. I know. Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus told me about it. Are you angry?"

"Not at you sweetie. I understand why you did it. I've known how you have felt about him for a while now."

"Are you mad at uncle Remi and Siri?"

"Kinda of sweetie. They shouldn't have told you about that at your age." With that said she headed over and laid down next to them. Lucius joined them and they all fell to sleep.


	4. PLEASE READ: not an update

**NOT AN UPDATE**

**Okay guys and gals here's the deal. I've got this story done I just need to type it up and update it. I need someone to write the lemon scene though. I wrote one but it just doesn't go with it. I'm sorry that this had taken so long and my other stories will be updated soon too. I'm going on vacation soon though so I don't know if it'll be before that or after that. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story and those who reviewed my other stories. I'd also like to thank those of you's who've added my stories to your favorites and to story alerts and those who have put me on author alerts. You guys on this site are the best people I've had the chance to write for.**


	5. Ch 4 Lucuis's search

**LUCUIS'S SEARCH**

While his wife and two kids were sleeping, Lucuis was searching. He knew his lord wouldn't give him much time to find out about James Allan Potter. It was also proving to be hard. His searching lasted half a day to track back to the founders. There was no relation to Salazar Seth Slytherin.

"Damn. Damn it all to hades" he whispered at last. How did Harry have this gift? If it was passed through his father. His mother was a muggleborn. Than it hit Lucuis. She might've been from a squib line, or worse adopted.

"Dobby." with a pop the house-elf appeared.

"Yes, master, sir? What cans Dobby do for you?" Lucuis smiled at the house-elf's manor.

"Food please Dobby. Bring it in here." As Dobby bowed and appareled away, Lucuis heaved a sigh. He wasted half a day with a pureblood. How long would it take for a muggleborn?

_HOGWARTS HOUSE_

A knock at the door had Narcissa up. She checked on the boys and than went to the door to open it.

"Yes, Dobby?" She asked at seeing the over excited elf.

"Mistress has vistor. Dobby let him in. It be the Dark Lord."

"Thank you Dobby. Where is he waiting at?"

"Dobby placed him in his favorite room. It green with snakes."

"Thank you Dobby. Please wake up the boys than get them what they want for dinner. I'll alert Lucuis."

_HOGWARTS HOUSE_

The door opened just as Lucuis's search ended. Looking up he saw his wife.

"What is it love?" He asked her with a sigh.

"Our lord is here. He is waiting in the snake room."

"Let's go than." With that he took his new found information and led his wife to the room housing his waiting lord.

_HOGWARTS HOUSE_

As he walked up to Malfoy manor he sensed the over use of magic. Last night brought something new. The house-elf, Dabby, Daffy, whatever opened the door.

"Is Lucuis and Narcissa here?" He already knew the answer but he'd be polite about it.

"Yes, yes I show Dark Lord. I get mistress and master."

He followed the annoying elf to the snake room. It was his favorite.

_HOGWARTS HOUSE_

"My lord. I have finished the search that you asked of me." Lucuis said bowing as they walked in. Narcissa looked at him.

"Already Lucuis? Did you help Narcissa?" He arched an eyebrow at them.

"Yes, my lord. His mother wasn't a mud-blood as we assumed. She was a pureblood taken from her parents by Dumbledore and placed in that house."

"A pure-blood in a muggle house? That's an outrage!"

"She was from the line of illigmate children Salazar Slytherin had."

"Thank you Lucuis. That answer's my question. I shall be leaving you guys."


	6. IMPORTANT INFORMATION

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet_4. General Use of the Websitehereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions. _

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph :Pairing:Summery:Authors Note:no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee

**Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word**


	7. Ch 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**STARTING HOGWARTS**

"Draco, Harry come on you must eat breakfast before we go." The boys heard their mother and headed down.

"Morning Mommy, Daddy. Uncle Siri!" Harry exclaimed as he entered the dining are. His hair was tied back with a green ribbon and his eyes were sparkling. When he stood next to Sirius Black a family resemblance could be seen.

"Morning Mother, Father. Uncle Sirius how good to see you again." Draco stated than looked at his Harry.

"Yea, yea I know," Harry said rolling his eyes, "food!" the family laughed at the two boys antics and sat down to eat.

_-HOGWARTS HOUSE-_

"Here we are boys. Looks the same." A snort came from Sirius and the three looked at him.

"Lucius, you're telling me that everything looks the same. Puh-lease, I'd bet that this is the exact same train." Draco and Harry laughed at Sirius's antics.

"Ah the stench of blood traitors." The boys looked at their father to see who it is they were to avoid.

"Weasley's." He told hem and nodded his head slightly to a huge group of red-heads.

_-HOGWARTS HOUSE-_

"Come on Harry. Blay, Pans and the group saved us seats."

"I'm coming Dray. Hey look a pair of look alike weasels." He smirked at the twins.

"Look Gred! It's a Malfoy and a …well what is that?"

"well Forge I don't know. Do you think that…"

"A Malfoy…"

"Could answer that question?" Harry was getting annoyed, even if they were funny.

"Hey I know Gred. Hey you! What are you?"

"I'm not a what, I'm a who. My name is Harry James Potter. Son of Lucuis and Narcissa Malfoy. Now excuse us." With that declaration they went to where the group had saved their seats.

_-HOGWARTS HOUSE-_

"Slytherin. Yes Dray aren't you happy we both got Slytherin. We'll get to be room mates and everything until we graduate."

*THREE YEARS LATER*

"Harry get up. Come on. Class starts soon."

"I don't wanna go," Harry cracked an eye open and looked at his Dray, "and neither do you." With that said Harry grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him down.

DRAY'S P.O.V

"Har… Harry what are you doing?"

"Pulling you into my bed."

"Because I can and because you are looking sexy." I stopped resisting and looked at my Harry.

"Wha…what did you say?" Harry looked around than looked at me.


End file.
